¿sera que no me amas?
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: Esto es la noche en que llegan a la isla Esme y que bajan a la playa, que Bella baja a la playa con Edward, y que ya es de noche...¿pero que tal si no todo es como debía ser? ¿que tal si las cosas no resultan como Edward creía? ¿Bella se abrá arrepentido?


**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

(Esto es la noche en que llegan a la isla Esme y que bajan a la playa, que Bella se baña antes de bajar a al playa con Edward, y que ya es de noche…uyyy jeje)

En la luna de miel de Edward y Bella, no todo es como Edward cree que es…

**Edward Pov`s**

Me sentía extraño, no sabía si ansioso o temeroso.

Ansioso porque Bella por fin es mi esposa y por fin podía hacerla mía, estar con ella, amarla y hacerle el amor toda la noche en la playa o en nuestro camarote, como ella prefiera. Besarla, besar su cuerpo, acariciarla y sentirla lo más cerca posible…y ser uno mismo, ese era mi gran "sueño", pero también mi gran temor.

Temeroso porque no quería dañarla o hacerla sufrir, yo sé que su primera vez duele, lo sé, pero ese no era mi único temor de herirla, también por que, al ser vampiro, no quisiera descuidarme y que esto acabara en un mal accidente…nunca soportaría dañar a Bella, y mucho menos matarla, no quería arriesgarme…si algo le sucediera…yo…simplemente…no podría seguir viviendo.

Estaba dentro del agua…escuche sus ligeros pasos en la arena apenas audibles, escuché como se acercó a mí.

-que hermoso-dijo a mi lado mirando los dos la misma luna con diferentes ojos.

-no está mal-contesté ya que la había admirado por mucho tiempo-pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso"-ella se sorprendió—no cuando tu estas aquí y se puede comparar-finalicé.

Ella con su mano libre tocó mi corazón lo que izo que me estremeciera.

-te prometí que lo intentaría-le susurré mientras me tensaba.

Nos besamos, nos besamos…hasta que nuestros besos se estaban convirtiendo en algo más que beso y caricias.

-entremos-dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire.-está empezando a llover y …sería más cómodo adentro.

La cargué en mis brazos, me moví a velocidad vampírica hasta adentrarnos en nuestra habitación. Cuidadosamente la deposité en la cama, le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas que yo sé que le encanta…sólo lo hice para seducirla…y de nuevo se prendió la llama, ella me sonrió y empezamos a besarnos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Como ya estábamos desnudos no había ropa que quitarnos así que empecé a acariciarla por todos los milímetros desnudos de mi ESPOSA…que lindo suena eso.

-Edward estoy muy cansada por el viaje…dejémoslo para otro día ¿si?.

-yo pensé que esto era lo que tú…pues…querías.

-si pero no

-¿Cómo?

-o sea Edward, prefiero no ahorita… ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-si…claro-dije un tanto confuso

Toda la noche durmió como piedra, al otro día cuando se despertó habían unas cuantas almohadas destrozadas y yo le dije que fue una suerte que no hubiera sido ella… después le preparé el almuerzo y nos pusimos a ver una película mientras los de mantenimiento terminaban su labor.

Al irse ellos yo quise intentarlo de nuevo con Bella pero ella se rehusó.

-no sé que está pasando que todo está al revés pero ya no huyo como vez, tú ya no me besas tal como ayer, que anoche en la playa no me dejaste amarte, algo entre nosotros no va bien, ahora soy yo el que quiere hacer el amor contigo y tú ¿no?-dije lo ultimo muy confuso.

-Edward yo…

-no Bella… no busques más disculpas, no siento tus caricias…ya no eres la misma  
>que yo amé… ayer no te importaba amar bajo la lluvia hoy no te divierte ya lo sé …-la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir más.<p>

-anoche estaba lloviendo en la playa y pues…estaba cansada Edward…

-no culpes a la noche, no culpes a la playa, no culpes a la lluvia ¿será que no me amas?

-claro que sí pero…-ella seguía sentada en la cama de la habitación mientras yo daba vueltas por la misma.

-te siento tan distante, te siento tan distinta…pues ahí dentro de ti otra mujer.

Bella comenzaba casi a llorar…las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-es que esto de la boda además Ed, no quería que mi primera vez fuera sobre arena mojada.

-hay por favor Bella… no culpes a la playa, no culpes a la lluvia ¿ya no me amas?

Ella sólo agachó la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-ya no sé que va a pasar…ya no sé que voy a hacer.

-si te amo-dije seriamente con la voz un poco cortada por las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir de ella, remarcó cada una de las palabras y me miró directo a los ojos –intentémoslo de nuevo ¿si?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos tan achocolatados que me encantaban?

-si por favor.

Y nos fundimos en un hermoso y apasional beso mientras…ustedes saben…jajaja

Esta chica me vuelve loco…si saben a lo que me refiero.

**Jajaja yo sé que no les tengo que decir que pasó después…jajaja soy mala siiii lo sé**

**Si quieren lo que pasó depuesito díganmelo y se los escribo jajaja**

**Chicas amo esta canción y amo a este chico así que…me fascinó y me costó hacer este song-shot así que espero que les guste como a mi jaja.**

**Besitos**

**ExB**

**MxE**

**ExM**

**Dejen reviews ándenle no sean malitas…las quiero mucho.**


End file.
